


Bloody Business

by GlitteringCat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringCat/pseuds/GlitteringCat
Summary: A vampire Hat Films AU
Relationships: Alex Smith/Chris Trott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Bloody Business

Smith finally lured a victim to his home after a night of prowling. They had made out for a while and Smith really upped the charm he had cast to dull the man's senses. At just the right time, he sunk his teeth into the man's throat. 

The man gasped and moaned, entranced enough that he didn't realize he was in mortal danger. He clung to the front of Smith's shirt, his grip loosening after a minute.

Smith groaned at the sweet taste of human blood; it messily flowed down the his victim's neck and seeped into his own t-shirt where their bodies were pressed together. He usually was more tidy but he was starving and didn't care. 

The man under him had seemed hesitant when they met but under Smith's charm he was captivated. They danced and kissed at the club before Smith got the man to follow him home.

Smith wasn't a cruel predator, he laid his charm on thick so the human wouldn't feel much of anything except pleasure from their final moments together. The whole stalking and pouncing approach was so primal and not appealing to him.

Smith drank until he was full and he felt the man's body go limp beneath him, succumbing to the blood loss. He cradled the man for a moment more, closing his lifeless eyes and sighing. It unfortunately was all part of this life. Dealing with dead bodies was such a bother but if you were careless, the humans would get suspicious and start sniffing around.

He used to just bury his victims far away but since he had gotten in contact with an exotic creature seller he had other means of disposing bodies.

Smith took the man’s clothing off, leaving his undergarments on. It would be a waste to not use the clothes of those he fed on. This man’s clothing was too small for him but he was sure he could find another vampire who would appreciate them.

Smith lifted the corpse like it was nothing, striding to the back door of his home and opening it to the cool night air. He set the body down at his feet and gave a short, sharp whistle.

Thudding paws and heavy breathing signaled a creature's approach. Bounding from the treeline was an enormous dog. It had glossy black fur and paws as big as dinner plates. Its eyes that glowed like coals were trained on Smith, a huge purple tongue lolling out of its mouth. The enormous dog stopped quickly and sat in front of Smith wagging its tail.

“Hey girl, got another for ya. Hope you haven't been filling up on deer,” Smith laughed as if he wasn't standing next to a dead body and talking to a terrifying creature.

The huge animal happily tore into the offering. Her tail wagged continuously as she quickly devoured the human. Smith left her to it and went to rummage in a box near the back door.

He was apprehensive when he first bought the hellhound. She was the size of a horse with multiple eyes and impressive sharp teeth. At night those eyes would glow hauntingly from the treeline.

He had named her Daisy, getting a good laugh at the juxtaposition of her frightening form and the pleasant name. It did fit her though, she was very much like a regular, good tempered dog. Just with a more disturbing diet. They were alike in those aspects so he was drawn to a pet he could relate to.

Smith found the brushes he was looking for and turned back to the hellhound.

“Done there? What a good girl,” He walked over, everything surprisingly clean considering she ate so fast. Only a little blood on the porch was left. The hellhound barked, a deep, chilling sound that Smith now knew meant she was happy. 

Smith smiled and pet her vigorously while cooing. He had her lay down and started brushing the dirt out of her fur.

"Feeding the mutt again I see…" a voice sounded behind Smith.

"She's a good girl and deserves treats, Trott. I'm allowed to spoil my dog," Smith rolled his eyes, "And why do you always sneak into my house to watch me like some perv, ay?"

"As if I would perv on you," Trott snarked and approached the hellhound carefully. She tipped her head to let Trott scratch her ears.

"I've got some clothes that might fit you if you want them. The guy was pretty hipster. I know you love that ya knob."

"Oh fuck off, you're just jealous I have a sense of fashion," Trott plucked at Smith's blood stained t-shirt, "Messy, messy…"

"What, I was thirsty and didn't notice I did a bad bite," Smith said defensively and turned to face the shorter man. He narrowed his eyes to glare at Trott.

Smith cracked after a second and laughed, dropping the act. He pulled Trott closer. "You haven't been by in a while. I almost missed you," He teased some more.

"What, Smith actually has a heart? I must be pretty special," Trott smirked as he leaned in, kissing Smith's grumpy downturned lips.

They parted and Smith leaned down to graze his fangs across the shorter man's neck.

Trott hummed and bore his neck submissively. Smith licked up his throat and kissed Trott on the mouth, receiving a bite on the lip.

Trott briefly pushed his tongue against Smith's. He pulled away and licked across his own fangs, "Hmm, not bad. You didn't pick up a total junkie this time."

Smith growled at the jab, Trott lived to goad him.

"You have no room to speak Mister 'I Only Bite Corrupt Bastards'. Those rich assholes do way more drugs and smoke a shit ton of cigars; they taste fuckin gross," Smith rolled his eyes, holding Trott close and looking down at his deep brown eyes.

"Whatever, I like to think I'm helping out the humans when a CEO 'goes missing'," Trott smirked.

"You like being a homewrecker more, admit it," Smith went back to brushing Daisy, who promptly rolled on her back for belly rubs.

"Well that is a perk, I guess. What's the fun in just feeding without stirring up some drama," Trott walked over and helped spoil Smith's dog with attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do a vampire fic so I wrote out a little one :) So far I've just got this chapter but if I can keep inspiration I'd like to write more


End file.
